prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kogane Harpy
Kogane Harpy 「黄金ハーピー」 is a protagonist in Rising Aurora Pretty Cure. Harpy is very intelligent and smart, taking great pride in her high knowledge sometimes acting as a human encyclopedia. She has the dream of being a scientist and her parents support her so much that they bought a laboratory for her where she spends half her day. Boreas lives with her and is like her adoptive brother. She denies being a Pretty Cure at first, but then accepts her destiny as the yellow aurora of intelligence, . Her personal quote is . Personal Information Guide to the Girl *'Full name:' Kogane Harpy (黄金ハーピー) *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Age / Birthday:' 14-years-old / August 20th *'Height / Weight:' 1'54 cm / 104.01 Ibs *'Allergy(ies):' N / A *'Hobby:' Inventions *'Favorite Food:' Potato Salad *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue Background General Information Personality Harpy is a super genius and level-headed girl who is only nice to her friends. She has a proud, friendly,polite and sometimes selfish attitude. As said many times on this page, Harpy is scientific and logical, rarely believing in things like magic or mythology, being that it is very difficult to make her change her mind or her belief. Even after being transformed into a Pretty Cure, Harpy does not believe in magic and stuff like that. Although she shows a lot of sympathy to her friends and people close to her, Harpy can be snobby and arrogant around whom she does not know, always showing and talking about how clever she is, which makes it difficult for her to make friends because they are not all who want to talk to people who talk only about themselves. Her biggest flaw is her arrogance that makes her feel like she's never wrong and that her opinion/point of view is right. After joining the Pretty Cure team, she learned to recognize her own faults and apologize for her mistakes, but this it does not change the fact that she still thinks she's right all the time. Physical Appearance Harpy is a teenage girl who looks two years older than she really is, with a height of 1'54 cm and a weight of 39 kg. Harpy is very similar to her Chinese mother, being that she inherited the white skin, brown eyes and dirty blond hair. She keeps her hair in medium length - passing her shoulders - which are open with part tied in braided chinese-style buns on both sides of her head with side bangs. Her wardrobe is made up of girly clothing such as dresses, skirts,. mainly of the colors yellow, beige, blue and white. Her "everyday clothes" comprise a yellow qipao blouse with blue trims and navy blue shorts and black sneakers with white socks. When she's in the lab, she wears a pale-yellow ruffled dress tied by a turquoise belt and a lab coat. As Cure Magneto her height change 1'59 cm and her eyes turn into purple. Her dirty blonde hair grow to her lower-back turns into golden yellow while her chinese buns are braided and held together by a short plait that falls just below her shoulders. Cure Magneto's outfits main motfit is sci-fi. Relationship 'Mishima Hinata' Hinata and Harpy are always arguing about which one is better: magic or science. Although they are friends, they simply can not get along most of the time and their greatest time record without a fight was two days, seven hours, twenty minutes, and forty-seven seconds. RAPC04 Often the discussions begin because of Harpy, who talks about how her opinion is correct and how magic is not real. This makes Hinata angry and makes them even start a silly competition. (See full relationship in: Science vs. Magic) 'Misaki Aurora' Harpy did not know Aurora until Hinata introduced them and they quickly became good friends. Aurora appreciates the intelligence and scientific gift of her, while Harpy is always impressed by how well Aurora can understand people's feelings. Whenever she needs anything, Harpy is going to be the first to try to solve it, although she's a bit annoyed by Aurora's low intelligence. Aurora tends to ask for "scientific favors" for her. Etymology The surname "Kogane" (黄金) does not really exist. The word 黄金 translates to "Golden" or "Gold", a reference to her theme colour. Yūrei thought of trading it by another "more Japanese" name but could not find another better with a good meaning or sounding as good as "Kogane Harpy". Her given name, Harpy, comes from the mythological creatures in Greek and Roman mythology with the same name. A Harpy was a half-human and half-bird personification of storm winds, in Homeric poems. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harpy Her full name means "Golden Harpy" "Magneto" means "Magnet" in Esperanto, a reference to her Pretty Cure powers. Other Information The young Kogane Harpy is a very smart girl who has always been interested in science fiction and science itself, so her parents bought a laboratory for her where she could invent and build her scientific things. As said in episode 12, she tests some of her inventions in Boreas since she has no other guinea pig. Harpy loves children's cute things, like stuffed animals, watching cartoons, she even plays dolls sometimes. She once had a guinea pig as a child but he died when she went to give a shower on him but accidentally drowned him. This made her no longer want to have animals at home. Cure Magneto is Harpy's alter-ego. Cure Magneto is the guardian of the yellow aurora of intelligence, represented by question mark (❓) and holds the power of magnetism. She doesn't own a weapon because she uses her magnetic powers to perform her individual purification attack Magneto Sapience. Equipament Attacks : Her first attack of purification, as well as her main. Transformation Sequence :Main article: Kirameku! Aurora Rising The official transformation phrase used by Kogane Harpy in order to become Cure Magneto. For the transformation to be activated, she needs to be with her Crystal Locket and after unlocking it with the Aurorae Key, shout out the transformation phrase. Music Her voice actress, Ōtsu Airi, participate in several image songs for the character she plays: |-|Solo= *RIKA!! |-|Group= *Northern Lights (along with Taneda Risa and Hara Yumi) Trivia *Harpy shares her name with a character in Morning Glory Pretty Cure!. *Harpy shares her voice actor with Susan Test in the Japanese dubbing of Johnny Test, Ōtsu Airi. *Cure Magneto is the first Pretty Cure with power of magnetism. *She is one of the Pretty Cures who denies to be a Pretty Cure at first. Page layout The layout of page has been inspired by Guardians Angels of the Sky wiki and by Johnny Test wiki. References Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure characters Category:Yellow Cures